The God hand X
by LadyBat
Summary: Las finales del FFI finalmente llegaron y el tan esperado enfrentamiento entre dos porteros ya era una realidad, por un lado estaba el inocente Endou Mamoru y por otro, cierto chico africano que compartía el deseo de ser el mejor, Rococo Ulva.


Lo detestaba, lo detestaba y adivinen… ¡Lo detestaba!, siempre todo el mundo alababa a Mamoru Endou, el mejor portero, digno nieto del legendario Endou Daisuke, pero ¿Y él? ¿Qué quedaba para el chico de cabello oscuro?, no importaba donde fuera, en que cancha practicara o a quienes venciera, siempre el único que importaba era Endou.

Se encontraba en el hotel de los jugadores de FFI y la gente comentaba lo grandioso que habían sido los partidos hasta ahora, lo increíble de las técnicas y para variar lo talentoso que era el portero de Inazuma Japan.

**"Hey, ¿Lo has oído?"** le preguntó un chico a su acompañante **"Mamoru Endou de Inazuma Japan detuvo todos los goles del Imperio Argentino"** narró impresionado.

**"Eh! De verdad!, woaah es increíble!"** se admiraba.

**"Si y dicen que en honor a su abuelo el último lo detuvo con la técnica "God Hand!, fue lo más impresionante que he visto…"** dijo el primer chico alejándose del lugar junto a su amigo.

El moreno empuñó ambas manos con molestia y salió a dar una vuelta, era eso o destrozar cual estrella de rock el lujoso hotel **"Mamoru Endou, Endou y más Endou!"** gritó golpeando a un desafortunado árbol que se cruzó en su camino**"God Hand.. fue lo más impresionante que he visto"** dijo imitando al chico de hace un rato **"Y que hay de mi!, acaso a nadie le importa que yo sea capaz de realizar la God Hand X!, es superior a la de ese idiota de Endou!"** Reclamó fastidiado y llevando la mirada a sus lastimados nudillos **"Les demostraré a todos que yo soy el mejor portero, en el siguiente partido la gente gritará mi nombre, hablarán de mi técnica y reconocerán mi talento…"**juró con seguridad, se colocó sus guantes y dio por terminada su breve caminata, ya que se sentía algo culpable, la pobre naturaleza no tenía la culpa de que todo el mundo fuera estúpido y sólo vieran a un chico que cree estar a la moda o ser retro por usar una bandana naranja.

La luz de la luna ingresaba tenuemente a la habitación a través cortinas y era testigo de la angustia del chico africano, quien lo único que quería era un poco de reconocimiento, si bien Endou Daisuke había visto talento en su persona, tenía claro que fue entrenado para enfrentar al nieto _spanverdadero/span_ y aunque el de cabellos azules también veía como un abuelo al legendario jugador, sabía muy bien que jamás podría cargar con aquel título genético que poseía el portero de Inazuma Japan.

**"Te lo demostraré… Oupa, venceré a Mamoru y le enseñaré a todos lo bien que me has entrenado"** dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y observando sus guantes sobre la mesa de noche **"Mañana es el gran día"**murmuró cerrando finalmente sus ojos.

La mañana había llegado y el equipo de disponía a practicar, todos menos uno, ya que Rococo tenía otras cosas que hacer, entre ellas practicar su discurso de agradecimiento y es que ¡Todos los ganadores debían tener uno!, se quedó largos minutos frente a un escritorio escribiendo, arrugando y rasgando papel, luego otros más repitiendo frente a un espejo las palabras anotadas, finalmente fue interrumpido por el goleador de rubios cabellos alborotados y le acompañó hasta el vehículo que lo llevaría a cumplir su destino, o lo que él aseguraba, sería su victoria.

_"Bienvenidos fanáticos del fútbol…"_dio como introducción el comentarista, ¿Qué dijo luego?, quien sabe, el moreno prefirió no oírlo ya que de seguro en algún momento pronunciaría cierto nombre ahora catalogado como prohibido.

**"Bien… aquí voy"** se dijo dando un pesado suspiro, buscando que en el se fuese aquella sensación incomoda, ¿Nervioso?, ¡Claro! pero eso no lo detendría, caminó por lo que parecía ese típico túnel de las películas, aquel con la luz al final del camino, aunque por lógica, éste no daba con el más allá, pero conectaba dos mundos, el mundo de Rococo Ulva y Mamoru Endou, dos porteros que buscaban la gloria. Se pusieron en posición para el tan cordial saludo que se daba antes de iniciar un partido y cuando ambos chicos se encontraron frente a frente, dicha muestra de respeto no fue dada.

**"Vamos, salúdame!"** exclamó con una sonrisa el castaño de la bandana en la frente **"No voy a arrancarte el brazo"** agregó con esa ingenua y molesta sonrisa que tanto hacía enfadar al africano.

**"Usa las manos para atrapar los balones, si es que puedes…"** dijo secamente, dándose media vuelta, dejando atrás y con la mano estirada al capitán del equipo contrario, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no es que fuese así todo el tiempo, o que no tuviera educación, pero por algún motivo no podía mostrarle si quiera respeto al castaño, quizá eran celos no reconocidos o simple altanería, fuese lo que fuese, Rococo nunca daba su brazo a torcer –defecto que normalmente el entrenador valoraba o criticaba-.

Estático, así quedó Mamoru Endou al ser rechazado y tratado con esa frialdad sin motivo alguno, a su lado estaban sus amigos de Inazuma Break, el goleador de fuego Gouenji Shuuya y el estratega de los pingüinos, es decir Kidou Yuuto.

**"No le hagas caso, Endou"** sugirió el de googles posando su mano con compañerismo en el hombro del castaño, a lo que el de cabellos anti-gravitacionales sonrió e imitó el acto.

**"Gracias, Amigos… ¡Bien! Aquí vamos!"** gritó con entusiasmo, levantando el puño al cielo con su típica y siempre orgullosa 'V' en los dedos, ahí estaban para ganar, era la gran final, Ichinose y Fidio habían depositado sus esperanzas en Inazuma Japan, por lo que el portero se negaba a fallar.

El silbato anunció el comienzo y fue Inazuma Japan quien tomó la delantera, Gouenji con ayuda de Kazemaru logró pasar la línea de defensa y encontrarse frente a frente con el moreno portero, a quien obviamente le enseñaría modales de la única forma que conocía, a través del soccer.

**"Meteor… Storm!"** exclamó pateando el balón con todas sus fuerzas y con una seguridad envidiable, ya que en aquella pelota había depositado sus sentimientos y la confianza del equipo, sin embargo el de cabellos azules sonrió, sembrando la preocupación en el goleador ¿Qué significaba aquella sonrisa, acaso no estaba preocupado en absoluto?, miró fijamente como el balón se dirigía a la portería, seguro de que no había forma de fallar.

**"Ahora verán… ¡God Hand… X!"** gritó haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el estadio y deteniendo el balón con una sonrisa, levantó la mirada hacia los expectantes miembros de Inazuma Japan y con una victoriosa, altanera y satisfecha mueca observó al atónito castaño del arco contrario. "_Es el comienzo de mi victoria"_ pensó complacido.

El estadio enmudeció antes de ovacionar la fantástica técnica realizada por el portero, pero como siempre nada es perfecto y podía oír entre los murmuros de la gente comentarios como "Creí que esa técnica era de Endou", nuevamente el talento de Rococo era opacado por el de la bandana que no hizo más que gritar de emoción ante a fabulosa demostración de poder del portero contrario.

**"Eso fue increíble!"** gritó entusiasmado el castaño dando saltos y sus amigos voltearon a verlo.

**"Endou! P-pero esa es tu técnica además ¿Por qué ese chico es capaz de hacerla!"** preguntó confundido y molesto el siempre susceptible corredor.

**"No es mi técnica, esta es la "God Hand X" es impresionante, ese chico Rococo, ¡Ahora más que nunca debemos esforzarnos equipo!"** dijo con emoción a lo que los demás sonrieron y volvieron a darlo todo en la cancha, así era el capitán japonés y era eso lo que mantenía a los chicos de Inazuma Japan motivados, pero no ocurría lo mismo al otro lado de la cancha.

**"P-por qué me ha felicitado?, ¿Por que está tan feliz?, ¿Por qué no pierden el animo?"** se preguntaba sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo**"Yo superé la técnica de Endou y aún así ellos… N-no puedo comprenderlo…"**dijo totalmente inmóvil, fue tanta su desconcentración que ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de cierto goleador rubio, ni se percató de que un balón había ingresado a la portería hasta que el silbato sonó.

_"Es un gooool! e Inazuma Japan toma la delantera"_ agregó el fastidioso comentarista.

**"Rococo, despierta!"** gritó bruscamente el de cabellos alborotados "¿**Qué pasa contigo! Donde está aquella determinación, dijiste que vencerías a ese idiota de la bandana naranja y lo único que estás haciendo es quedarte ahí parado ¡Así no es nuestro capitán!"** criticó buscando que el de cabellos azules saliera de su trance y les ayudará a no sólo conseguir la victoria, si no también cumplir su sueño, aquel sueño del que por tanto tiempo habló y que el rubio juró ayudarle a cumplir.

_"Es cierto… ahora lo entiendo esto no es sólo por mi, todo el equipo…"_ pensó levantando la vista y observando los rostros llenos de determinación de sus compañeros _"¡Están conmigo!"_ llevó su mano hasta la banda que sólo podían lucir aquellos con el honor de ser llamados capitanes y esbozó una sonrisa **"¡Vamos a vencer a Inazuma Japan!"**gritó y sus compañeros asintieron al unísono _"Te enseñaré, Mamoru Endou, este es NUESTRO fútbol"._

El partido apenas comenzaba, el balón iba de un lado a otro de la cancha y ambos porteros sonreían con decisión, la defensa lo ponía todo y los goleadores hacían intentos sobrehumanos por dominar, ese era el partido, aquel que el moreno de cabellos azulados tanto soñó, el entrenador sonreía y les daba mudo animo desde su posición, Inazuma Japan no lo hacía mal y Rococo lo reconocía, esto era… un sueño vuelto realidad. Finalmente el silbato anunció el final y el equipo ganador celebraba entre saltos y gritos su titulo de campeones.

**"He perdido… Endou Mamoru…"**murmuró con una sonrisa, en su hombro estaba la siempre fiel mano de su mejor amigo y rubio favorito, aquel día lo comprendió, el soccer no es un deporte de egoísmo, al contrario, la victoria no es para uno solo, si no para todo el equipo, para aquellos que con orgullo podía llamar amigos y que sonreían a pesar de la derrota.

**"Creo que tienes visita"** dijo el de piel canela y cabello rubio, al ver a dos chicos acercarse, lo que le provocó una especie de deja vu **"Que divertido..."**murmuró con una sonrisa dando media vuelta e indicando que se retiraba, cosa que curiosamente también hizo el otro chico con cabellos puntiagudos.

**"¡Gracias por este excelente partido!"**le dijo con emoción e hizo una reverencia para luego extenderle la mano y al darse cuenta de su acción retirarla con nerviosismo -al recordar lo ocurrido al inicio del partido-

**"Hm… Eres alguien interesante"** agregó mirándole divertido y extendiéndole la mano con cierto recelo **"Juro no arrancarte el brazo"** dijo algo apenado por su arrogancia al inicio de todo, desvió la mirada arrepentido y en cosa de nada sintió como el otro agitaba con firmeza, emoción y agradecimiento su brazo.

**"Whoaaaa! Eres genial, Rococo, no podía creerlo cuando de pronto "God Hand X" debes enseñarme eso, en nuestro siguiente partido"** le pidió a la velocidad de la luz y es que cuando el castaño hablaba de futbol o de lo emocionante de un partido, solía no contener sus ánimos.

**"H-hm…"** asintió sin poder responder **"Enseñarte?"** preguntó y el otro daba saltos afirmando su respuesta **"Hum… no creo que alguien como tu pueda aprender, es más me parecer imposible"** dijo divertido y recobrando su traviesa altanería, aquella que le caracterizaba y que tenía con sus amigos.

**"Eh! Vamos… yo puedo"** rogó con desesperación **"Ahora mismo podemos practicar, aprendo rápido, lo juro, no seas así, Rococo! "**insistió, jalandole de la ropa como un niño pequeño pidiendo dulces a sus padres.

**"Imposiblee!"** repitió enseñándole la lengua para luego reír **"Tienes cero talento si dices "Rococo-sama enséñeme a ser tan genial como usted" lo haré..."** Sugirió burlón seguro de que el otro no se rebajaría.

**"Rococo-sama enséñeme a ser tan genial como usted"**repitió suplicante el castaño.

**"Eh! Nooo!"**Se negó pero el otro continuo su insistencia hasta que vinieron sus compañeros a llevárselo a rastras.

Ese fue el día en que conoció al castaño que durante tanto tiempo fue objeto de su odio, un día sin duda inolvidable, sobre todo porque el chico se fugó y lo siguió hasta el hotel rogando una práctica, cosas como esas eran difíciles de olvidar. Esta no había sido una derrota, al contrario, el moreno comprendió que el motivo de su fútbol no era destruir a Mamoru Endou, si no competir a su altura y demostrarle su talento, no sólo consiguió una lección, si no que también el reconocimiento de un gran portero, que de seguro en un futuro enfrentaría otra vez.

Volvió a su habitación y tomó una ducha, cosa necesaria luego de tal día, al salir pudo ver una nota en la correspondencia y al leerla casi destroza la habitación.

_"Ah! Creo que ya comprendí como hacer God Hand X, el truco está en las manos, verdad?, genial, la usaré en el próximo partido. ¡Muchas Gracias.!_

_Mamoru Endou"_

**"ESE BASTARDOOO! TE DETESTO MALDITA SEAAAA!"** gritó irrumpiendo la calma de la noche, pero bueno cuando se trataba del chico de bandana, el portero africano solía perder el control con facilidad porque simplemente… lo detestaba.

_[Hallo Darlings, aquí Bat nuevamente con algo random, primero que nada quiero aclarar que caractericé a Rococo como yo __supongo __que__ podría __ser, así que no crean que es así, tuve muchas dificultades la utilizar un personaje que tuvo sus 15 segundos de fama en un capítulo y otro par en los openings, por l que desconozco sus técnicas y el nombre de los jugadores del equipo, en mi defensa y a mi favor puedo decir que amo al africanito este y que me esforcé, espero no haber dañado la imagen que tenían de él y bueno que les gustara el fic, se cuidan Byebeee]_


End file.
